etnicznafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Andrzej Bezdusznik
Andrzej Bezdusznik - półbóg służący Niedźwiedziowi. Jego matka zmarła przy porodzie. Był nazywany nadczłowiekiem, mimo że od dzieciństwa chorował na rudyzm. Był królem Rzeczypospolitej. Został upolowany i uwięziony przez Murzyna Karola, ale zdołał się uwolnić. Rządził wsią Troki i miastami: Krakowem i Bakczysarajem. Jego herb to niedźwiedź stojący na tylnych łapach i trzymający topór. Używał Szabelki Odkupienia i Pistoletu Zagłady, jeździł na Rumaku Białym. Jego przyjaciele to Fiodor Obuchowicz, Andrzej Kmicic, Michał Wołodyjowski, Jan Skrzetuski oraz Pan Zagłoba. Podczas swoich podróży spotkał wielu ludzi, którzy włączyli się do jego kompanii, m.in. Oksanę i Barbarę. Brał udział między innymi w bitwie pod zamkiem w Miadziole, obronie Częstochowy oraz szturmie na Kraków. Oprócz tego, niezliczenie wiele razy pokonał wrogich Rzeczpospolitej dowódców i plądrował oraz zdobywał miejscowości. Jego oddziały chorowały na świerząb i wiele innych chorób. Wygląd Był jedynym rudym nadczłowiekiem. Miał biały kolor skóry. Posiadał niezadbane włosy i typowe, polskie wąsy. Przez nienawiść do innych istot jego oczy i brwi przechyliły się. Miał grube policzki i skronie oraz lekko wysunięty owalny podbródek. Ubierał się w czarną, szwedzką zbroję, płytowe rękawice i czarne kozaki. Do bitwy zakładał na głowę armet. Historia Informacje, jakie są dostępne na temat Andrzeja, zaczynają się dopiero 23 marca 1655 roku, kiedy miał on 20 lat. Znajdował się owego dnia w jakiejś wsi, trochę na zachód od Zamosza. Nie wiadomo czy tam żył, czy tamtędy przejeżdżał. W każdym razie wioska ta była atakowana przez bandytów, ale najwyraźniej mieszkańcy spali, a walczył Jacque de Clermont wraz ze swoim oddziałem dziesięciu kirasjerów. Andrzej razem z nimi pokonał bandytów, a po opuszczeniu wioski Jacque dał Andrzejowi parę rad i ruszył dalej. Jedną z podpowiedzi Jacque'a było udanie się do Zamosza i Smoleńska, by tam znaleźć pracę. Tak też Bezdusznik zrobił. W Zamoszu dostał za zadanie przynieść mieszkańcom trzy worki soli, zabić okolicznych bandytów oraz poprosić wojewodę Fiodora Obuchowicza o zmniejszenie podatków. Po wykonaniu tych zadań, Andrzej podjął się misji od owego wojewody, by zniszczyć miejsce spotkań starszyzny kozackiej, czyli wieś Masłowy Bród. Udało mu się i to - został co prawda jakiś czas po tym pojmany przez Kozaków, ale zdołał uciec. Po wykonaniu tej misji Fiodor bardzo go polubił. Potem Andrzej spotkał hrabiego Kazimierza Tyszkiewicza, który zachęcił go do do pomocy Rzeczpospolitej i, po zgodzie Andrzeja, zatrudnił go w Rzeczpospolitej na zasadach najemnika (ale bez wypłat), i polecił odnaleźć Pana Zagłobę. Niedługo po tym dostał zadanie od wojewody Janusza Kiszki, żeby dostarczyć konia rasowego dla króla Jana Kazimierza. Andrzej podjął się tego zadania, jednak niestety został bardzo szybko zaatakowany przez bandytów, którzy ukradli mu owego konia. Nie miało to jednak większego wpływu na jego historię. Późnym popołudniem 23 kwietnia Andrzej odnalazł w lwowskiej karczmie Pana Zagłobę, który bez wahania dołączył do jego oddziału. Jego pierwszą radą było zdobycie przez Andrzeja sławy i poprawienia stosunków ze szlachtą. Tak więc Andrzej podróżował, wojował i plądrował, aż spotkał w Słucku wojewodę Krzysztofa Grzymułtowskiego, który przekazał mu przechwycony list Moskali do Szwedów, w których były plany potopu na Rzeczpospolitą. Krzysztof kazał Andrzejowi dostarczyć list do króla, i tak też się stało, niestety za późno, gdyż potop już wtedy się rozkręcał. Król kazał Andrzejowi przyprowadzić mu jakiegoś szwedzkiego więźnia, by go przesłuchać. Andrzej miał już wtedy więźniów szwedzkich w oddziale, więc od razu dał jednego z nich królowi. Kilka dni później, ów Szwed wyznał, że zamierzany był przez Szwedów atak na Częstochowę, więc król wysłał Bezdusznika do jej obrony. Bitwa została przez Andrzeja wygrana, a klasztor został nienaruszony. Następnym zadaniem od króla było odbicie Warszawy z rąk Szwedów. Było to bardzo problematyczne, gdyż szlachta, która miała mu pomóc nie chciała, gdyż on sam nie był szlachcicem, a szlachcicem miał zostać po odbiciu Warszawy, więc było to błędne koło. Mimo wszystko jednak, po wielu próbach, Andrzej sam odbił Warszawę. Potem Andrzej opuścił Rzeczpospolitą w celu wykonania kolejnej misji od króla, jaką było zawarcie sojuszu pomiędzy Rzecząpospolitą i Chanatem Krymskim. W tym celu poparł on pretendenta do tronu Krymskiego, Mehmeta-Gereja, przekonał wielu wodzów krymskich do pomocy w rebelii i ruszył oblegać miejsca należące do popleczników chana Islama Gereja. Nie było to trudne, gdyż mięsem armatnim były armie wodzów krymskich, oraz chanat miał mało terenów, bo był atakowany przez Wojsko Zaporoskie oraz Księstwo Moskiewskie. Mehmet-Gerej po wygranej rebelii nie chciał dotrzymać obietnicy sojuszu, ale zmiękł pod groźbą rebelii, którą mógł spowodować Pan Zagłoba, zażądał za to zdobycia dwóch moskiewskich twierdz przez Andrzeja. To też Bezdusznik zrobił. Sojusz został założony, a Andrzej chciał powrócić do Rzeczpospolitej, gdzie obiecany miał tytuł hetmana i miasto. Jednak i Jan Kazimierz oszukał go, twierdząc, że musi zyskać przychylność pułkowników Rzeczpospolitej, zanim będzie mógł wrócić. Andrzej Kmicic chciał przyprowadzenia jako więźnia kniazia Andrzeja Chowańskiego, Michał Wołodyjowski przyprowadzenia swojej narzeczonej, uprowadzonej przez Szwedów panny Anusi Borzobohatej, a Jan Skrzetuski odzyskania konia ukradzionego przez pułkownika Antona Żdanowicza z wojska Zaporoskiego. Po wykonaniu tych zadań Andrzej nie dostał tytułu hetmana, ani obiecanego miasta, jednak król dał mu wioskę Troki, oraz obiecał dać mu pierwsze miasto lub twierdzę która zostanie zdobyta przez Rzeczpospolitą. Potencjalnym celem był Kraków, wtedy okupowany przez Szwedów, jednak podczas kampanii wojennej, Andrzej zdecydował się, iż pomoże w oblężeniu Mińska. Po zdobyciu go oraz Słucka Andrzej znów został oszukany i nie dostał żadnego z owych miast, gdyż musiał sam poprowadzić oblężenie danej miejscowości, by ją dostać. Zdecydowany, by wreszcie zdobyć co mu się należało, postanowił po pewnych przygotowaniach sam poprowadzić szturm na Kraków. Był to prawdopodobnie najlepszy pokaz taktyki ze strony Andrzeja (lub najgorszy ze strony Szwedów), gdyż z pomocą tylko części swoich oddziałów, czyli spieszonej husarii oraz wszelakiej, lepszej i gorszej piechoty, stanął przed bramą i wywabił wrogów, a następnie walczył z nimi pod ową bramą, nienarażony na ostrzał muszkieterów. Dzięki temu wygrał oblężenie. Niestety, stracił wtedy większość swojej husarii, ale na szczęście król, o dziwo, tym razem dotrzymał słowa - i od razu dał Kraków razem z podlegającymi do niego ziemiami Andrzejowi. Niedługo po tym, Andrzej zwrócił się do króla w sprawie buławy hetmańskiej. Król polecił mu, by zdobyć poparcie szlachty, a wygra głosowanie. Dzięki jego dobrym stosunkom z nimi i obecności Pana Zagłoby w oddziale, przy okazji innych zajęć, udało mu się owe poparcie zdobyć. Następnie, po mianowaniu Andrzeja hetmanem, król postanowił ponownie go wykorzystać i kazał mu odbić Królewiec, Kijów, Bracław i twierdzę Brześć, grożąc, że bez zwycięstwa nie ma po co wracać. Prędko więc Andrzej zwołał kampanię. Pierwszym celem były tereny kozackie. Po kilku tygodniach podbił wszystkie ich ziemie, a następnie odebrał potrzebne tereny od Szwedów. Pewien czas później, Zagłoba podczas podróży powiedział, że szlachta nie jest zadowolona z panowania Jana Kazimierza, i że organizuje on bunt, w którym to on miałby się stać nowym królem. Andrzej, nienawidzący króla za ciągłe oszustwa, pomógł Zagłobie i namówił całą szlachtę do pomocy. Jan próbował walczyć, w czym pomagała mu nabyta przed buntem umiejętność teleportacji, ale i tak przegrał. Gdy król zbiegł, Zagłoba zmienił zdanie i postanowił mianować królem Andrzeja zamiast siebie, ponieważ stwierdził, że będzie on najlepszym wyborem dla Rzeczpospolitej. Później król Andrzej podbił całe Królestwo Szwedzkie, Chanat Krymski i Księstwo Moskiewskie z pomocą swoich wiernych wasali. Rządził przez nieokreślony czas Rzeczpospolitą, aż do bitwy z Murzynem Karolem, kiedy to został złapany w siatkę i dostarczony Łowcom Rudych, którzy zrobili z niego więźnia. Andrzej, prawdopodobnie za pomocą Etniczników, został uwolniony z więzienia. Tak jak wszyscy inni etniczni bohaterowie, stanął do walki z największym dotychczas złem - Tarpanem. Brał udział w bitwie o Eden, z której jako jeden z niewielu wrócił żywy. Podczas ostatecznej bitwy między Tarpanem a Niedźwiedziem zdołał się wycofać na latającej fortecy do zsyłania eventów. Bóg etniczności dał mu wtedy list, który miał przekazać Murzynowi Karolowi. Taktyka wojenna Andrzej Bezdusznik należał do tych generałów, którzy nie kryją się na końcu frontu, lecz dzielnie walczą w pierwszej linii. Podstawową taktyką Andrzeja był atak na flankę przeciwnika z wykorzystaniem kawalerii, jednak po zdobyciu większej liczby elitarnej konnicy (głównie husarii), zdecydował się na czołowe szarżę we wrogów. Po licznych ranach odniesionych w starciach Andrzej zdecydował się, że będzie szarżował jako ostatni, lecz i tak będzie się starał odciągać uwagę przeciwników, aby husaria mogła przeprowadzić w tym czasie udaną szarżę. Jedna z taktyk oblężniczych Andrzeja polegała na ukryciu swoich jednostek za murami, a następnie przystąpienie do szturmu na zaklinowanego w bramie przeciwnika. Użył jej między innymi w szturmie na Kraków. Dzięki umiejętnościom taktycznym Andrzeja jego oddział był najpotężniejszym na południu Populiusa. Zabójstwa *Janusz Rudy i jego towarzysz *Jego bracia Zygmunt i Stanisław *Bandyci Akun Strzelec, Czort Wilk i Sirko Chciwy *Niezliczone ilości Szwedów, Moskali, Kozaków, Tatarów, bandytów oraz chłopów Przemowa w trakcie bitwy o Kamieniec Ciekawostki *Podczas jednego ze szturmów na Warszawę zgubił swą szabelkę i posługiwał się Szpadą Wstydu. *Okres w którym tropił kniazia Andrzeja Chowańskiego na zlecenie Andrzeja Kmicica, przeszedł do historii jako ''Wojna Andrzejów. *Zanim przystąpił do Rzeczpospolitej, był prostym włóczykijem. *Jego herb pierwotnie należał do wojewody Fiodora Chworostynina z Księstwa Moskiewskiego, jednakże ten drugi nie wyraził sprzeciwu wyborem Andrzeja i zmienił swój herb na inny. *Pewnego razu Młot na Szwedów, jak zwie się Andrzej, spotkał i uratował Trzech Muszkieterów. *W trakcie bitwy o Kraków posługiwał się dwuręcznym mieczem. *Zmuszony był do zabicia swojego rodzeństwa, braci Zygmunta i Stanisława, gdyż pomimo jego przestróg, przebywali w Europie, chroniąc kozacki tabor kupiecki. Niektórzy twierdzą, że były to wytwory pani Basi, choć nie ma na to żadnych dowodów. *W czasie szturmu na Bracław wyrzucił swoją kopię, by móc posługiwać się Muszkietem Niepewności. *W czasie szturmu na Sicz oraz w kilku innych walkach, bydło pomagało Andrzejowi w walce, pomimo nie pojawienia się na polu bitwy. *Przegranie bitwy z Kozakami i stracenie większości ekwipunku sprawiło, że załatwił sobie jeszcze lepsze uzbrojenie. *Przez dwa tygodnie gonił Jana Kazimierza, który posiadł moc teleportacji. *W czasie jednej z bitew używał Muszkietu Chmielnickiego. *Jest jednym z trzech protagonistów, którzy stali się potem antagonistami (choć w tym przypadku tylko na jeden odcinek). Innymi są Murzyn Karol (dwa odcinki) i Imigrant Ismail. Kategoria:Andrzej Bezdusznik Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Półbogowie Kategoria:Rzeczpospolita Kategoria:Pulchny Niedźwiedź Kategoria:Opowieść Karola